Por despecho
by cristy01
Summary: Jacob había terminado su relación con Bella, y esta, sintiéndose humillada, acepto casarse con Edward, un hombre al que no amaba
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, esto es solo una adaptación ya que la historia no es ****mía, ****es de la gran esritora Corín Tellado.**

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba bajo la ducha y todavía experimentaba la sensación de impotencia que todos aquellos días había sufrido, casi en silencio. El problema es que vivo en una villa donde en cierto circulo social todos nos conocemos, y seguramente se sabia que me estaba costando asimilar lo ocurrido. Llevaba tres años cortejando con Jacob Black y hacia dos días justamente que me había planteado una situación nueva.

Me dolía. Soy demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo, pero estaba inmensamente dolida, que parecía que iba a quebrarme por dentro.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé con vigor como si estuviera golpeando el rostro de mi ex novio. No pensaba salir. Desde el momento que el me había dicho que prefería esperar, madurar, reflexionar…no había tenido intención de asomarme en la villa, una villa de apenas 2000 habitantes

Yo era la "niña bien", la "hija de papá"; sin embargo, acababa de cumplir 22 años y ya poseía el titulo de arquitecta. Había estudiado la carrera con intención de ocupar un día el lugar de papá en la presidencia de la inmobiliaria. Pero lo que yo ignoraba iba a saberlo minutos después…

Con las chinelas y con el pijama puesto, aquel anochecer descendí por la ancha escalera hacia el salón. Y fue cuando escuche la conversación que mi padre sostenía en voz baja con mi madre.

Me senté en la escalera me sentía derrumbada. Papá decía en aquel momento:

-Te aseguro Renée, que te estoy diciendo la pura verdad y me duele hacerlo. Pero si no cuento contigo y no te digo lo que esta ocurriendo, ¿a quien puedo recurrir?

- No te calles, Charlie

-Es tan desagradable lo que tengo que decirte que no sé como Bella lo aceptará.

-Tu aspecto grave me indica, querido, que es terrible lo que vas a decirme.

-Lo es Renée, lo es. Estoy completamente arruinado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Verás…Tuve un problema en la inmobiliaria y decidí que la Bolsa estaba en un momento muy propicio para invertir. Empleé en la inversión mucho dinero, demasiado dinero. De repente, la Bolsa descendió hasta valores mínimos, lo que quiere decir que me quede con apenas unos dólares.

-Pero, Charlie, ¿Cómo pudiste cometer ese error tan grave?

-No lo sé, estaba muy ahogado ¿Por qué crees que Jacob dejo a nuestra hija? El padre de Jacob, Billy, como abogado famoso, lleva mis cosas. El mejor que nadie supo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

-Charlie, lo que me estas diciendo es tan grave, que no se si llorar o dar gritos.

-No hagas ni lo uno no lo otro.

-¿Pero que va a ser de nosotros?

-Hasta este palacete esta hipotecado, dentro de un año nos echaran a la calle.

Tu has tenido siempre soluciones para todo, ¿cual puede ser esta?

-¿Marcharnos de la ciudad de donde siempre hemos vivido, donde ha nacido nuestra hija, donde todo nos ha sido dado? No. No haré eso. Pero dado que Black dejo a nuestra hija, no se con que motivo, pero sin duda la causa principal es saber que estoy arruinado…

-Sigue, no te detengas, soy tu esposa, he estado contigo desde hace muchos años. Dime que esperas de la vida y de esta terrible situación. No te culpo, se que has hecho lo posible por recuperar lo perdido, si estaba de Dios que íbamos a fracasar…

-Dios no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, querida, lo que tiene mi falta de acierto a la hora de invertir, que no me percaté de que la Bolsa es un juego muy peligroso, y cuando se pierde, se pierde demasiado.

Estaba espantada oyendo todo aquello…O sea que Jacob me había dejado porque sabia que mi padre estaba arruinado.

De repente, escuche la voz de mamá.

-¿Qué estas pensando, Charlie?

-Algo que tu y yo sabemos, pero que nunca hemos hablado, porque siempre quisimos darle gusto a Bella y estábamos pensando que Jacob Black seria su esposo. Puesto que no va a serlo, porque ya no ignoramos lo ocurrido…

-¿Qué estas pensando ahora…?

Estuve a punto de echar a correr, pero me quede allí sentada, mas destruida e impotente que minutos antes bajo la ducha.

La voz de papá decía algo que me aterraba pensar…

-Tú sabes que Edward Cullen está loco por Bella.

-Charlie, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que si Bella, que ahora que es libre, se dejara querer por Edward…

-Pero, Charlie, querido, es tu hija.

-¿Y qué? El mejor hombre que conozco en esta villa, pese a su inmensa riqueza, y pese a todo lo que se pueda pensar, es Edward. Es el mejor dotado para se esposo de mi hija, aunque te parezca raro. Y no me mires así, Renée, es la pura verdad. Su fortuna es inmensa, casi toda la villa le pertenece: hoteles, empresas. Salas de fiestas, _boutiques…_ Además, su empresa inmobiliaria se ha adueñado de la mía.

-¿Quieres decir que le debes dinero a Edward, querido?

-Es amigo mío, Renée. Y me ha ofrecido unas acciones e incluso ser socio.

-Todo por acercarse a Bella.

-¿Y que, Renée? Es el mejor hombre que pudiera haber elegido para esposo de mi hija. Si Bella se acercara a el, si aceptaba si aceptara ese amor que le profesa y que nadie ignora, nos habríamos salvado, porque dada mi amistad con Edward, el conoce muy bien mi situación y la salvaría de inmediato.

-¿Pretendes decirme que venderías a tu hija, Charlie?

No, eso nunca.

-¿Pero que te pasa, Charlie? ¿Estas llorando?- dijo abrazándolo.

Sentía angustia y pensé enseguida que el dolor que me había producido Jacob no era nada comparado con el que me producía la situación de mi padre y verlo así.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, esto es solo una adaptación ya que la historia no es ****mía, ****es de la gran esritora Corín Tellado.**

**Capitulo 2**

Salí corriendo. Nadie supo lo que yo había oído. Emily estaba en la cocina y la doncella, Angela arreglaba los cuartos. Eche a correr y entre en el mío, ya estaba listo y los ventanales abiertos.

Me asomé al jardín y respire profundamente. Tenia que pensar. Evoque a Edward… Claro que era el hombre mas rico de la zona, y eso nadie lo ignoraba. Era soltero y, en una ocasión, en una fiesta que se celebro en el Club de Campo, había bailado con el una pieza, y lo que me dijo entonces me dejo desconcertada. Me declaro su amor y dijo que me esperaría, aunque me casara con Jacob, que ya me diera cuenta de que este no era el hombre apropiado para mi, y de que el me amaba intensamente.

Fue aquella noche. Jacob se había enfadado porque Edward y yo habíamos bailado juntos, y ahora solo estaba pensando en mi objetivo: tenia que salvar a mi padre, ayudarlo como fuera. Y encima darle en las narices a Jacob Black.

Pensé de inmediato en sonreírle a Edward. Sabia que si lo hacia se acercaría a mi.

De súbito me vestí, me puse un traje de verano, escotado y sin mangas, y me cubrí los hombros con un pañuelo de seda blanca. Salí como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Tengo la virtud de disimular muy bien, porque tengo orgullo indescriptible.

De repente, pensé en usar dos situaciones y salvar así mi humillación. La de ser pobre por la ruina de papá y la de ser la mujer que Jacob había dejado en la estacada.

Baje canturreando, como si no supiera nada. Mis padres salieron del salón y me miraron estupefactos.

-¿Adonde vas tan arreglada?

-A dar un paseo.

-Oye, querida-me dijo mi madre dándome un beso-. Lo de Jacob no es nada, verás que pronto volverá a ti.

La miré con expresión sonriente.

-No, mamá, Jacob no volverá a mi porque no voy a aceptarlo.

-Querida…

-No, papá, Jacob ya no será mas mi novio y menos mi marido. Me voy al club, necesito despejarme. Además, creo que hay verbena… pero volveré a cenar. Sigan conversando. Les viene bien.

Y me fui. Subí a mi auto, que todavía podía gozarlo.

El Club de Campo quedaba lejos. Pero todos los socios poseíamos auto. Yo era una mas, tenía fama de guapa, orgullosa, inteligente y culta. Lo era, de verdad, y lo digo sin vanidad. El espejo puede ser buen amigo y te devuelve lo que eres. Era esbelta, castaña, de ojos color chocolate, con una cintura breve y unas piernas perfectas.

Limpie las lágrimas que corrían por mi semblante con el dorso de mi mano.

-No quiero llorar-murmure.

Y oí mi propia voz.

Estacione el auto donde había otros y vi el Porsche Carrera de Edward Cullen.

-Este es mi momento-me dije con firmeza-.O salgo de aquí siendo novia de Edward o no soy Bella.

Mis padres eran aristocráticos, tenían una gran fortuna y nunca habían trabajado hasta que mi padre le dio por montar una inmobiliaria. Y se hundió. Era lógico, tenia que ser así, dado que Edward Cullen era el dueño de otra que abarca toda la villa y todas las limítrofes.

Nada mas entrar vi a Jacob. Estaba con Leah Clearwater. El hecho de que supiera que yo estaba en la ruina me envalentono. En eso vi que Edward avanzaba hacia mi. Su piel estaba bronceada porque todos los días jugaba al golf con mi padre o con cualquier otro socio.

-Buenas tardes, Bella-me saludó.

Le sonreí.

Era la primera vez que sonreía desde que Jacob me dijo que éramos inmaduros y que debíamos reflexionar antes de casarnos. No me había dejado. Me había dado una pausa, pero ahora ya sabía que Jacob nunca volvería a mí, porque yo nunca iba a aceptarlo, por orgullo, por dignidad, o por lo que fuera.

Edward siempre me había parecido un hombre ordinario, sin mucho gusto, pero eso si, estaba cargado de dinero. Sabía ya que iba al sacrificio sin ningún remedio.

Pensaba salvar a papá y salvar mi dignidad ante Jacob. ¿Que me estaba hundiendo? ¿Que Edward no era el hombre que me hubiera gustado para marido? Era cierto. Pero iba a continuar adelante con el.

Cuando Edward se acerco, me dijo:

-Te invito a una copa, Bella.

Le costaba hablar conmigo, pero yo estaba allí, precisamente, para facilitarle el camino y para que el se diera cuanta de que estaba aceptando aquella declaración que me hizo un día.

Por otra parte, me dolía saber que nadie ignoraba en la villa que Jacob me había dejado y eso me producía una rabia infinita.

Me marche con Edward, era mas alto que yo. Sentí en mi espalda el aguijón de los ojos de Jacob. Que continuara con Leah. Tal para cual. Ella pertenecía a una de las familias mas ricas de la ciudad, después de Edward. Como yo fui antes.

Me senté tranquilamente en una alta banqueta y Edward en otra.

Me miro un tanto despreocupado.

-¿Qué tal andas?-me dijo.

-Te voy a pedir una favor-le dije-Puesto que mi padre va a cerrar su inmobiliaria, me gustaría trabajar en la tuya.

-Me han dicho que eres arquitecta. Puedes empezar a la hora que gustes los días que quieras.

-Eres muy amable.

-No soy amable y tu lo sabes.

-Bueno, las cosas se han puesto un poco extrañas ¿verdad, Edward?

No sé, por que ese hombre me producía cierto respeto. El era tímido cuando me trataba, pero yo también me transformaba. Por eso detuve mi voz. El en cambio, dijo:

-¿Quieres decirme algo mas, Bella?

-Bueno, no se que decirte.

¿Qué te parece que salgamos? ¿En que has venido?

-En mi automóvil.

-Podemos ir en el mío y mañana mi chofer te llevara el tuyo.

Y salimos los dos.

Estaba segura de que Jacob me seguía con los ojos, a pesar de estar junto a Leah. Pero no me importo.

Entre al auto de Edward, un Porsche casi nuevo de color negro. De dos plazas.

-Te digo que puedes entrar en mi estudio cuando gustes. Hay varios arquitectos. Y también aparejadores. Aquello esta lleno de personas que trabajan para mí. No me gusta andar con rodeos-dijo deteniendo el auto ante el club de golf-.¿Entramos o nos quedamos sentados?

-Mejor nos quedamos sentados.

-Pues como no me gusta andar con rodeos, quiero decirte lo que un día te dije.

-Ya sabes que Jacob y yo hemos terminado.

-Si, me lo dijeron. Me parece un tonto, no es el hombre que tu mereces. Mereces bastante más… Espero dártelo yo.

-Sabes bien, Edward que no te amo.

-Si, lo se. Pero me expongo a todo. Piénsalo Bella.

-¿Y si te dijera que aceptaría una boda sencilla y rápida?

-Estaría de acuerdo.

Sabia que me amaba, que me amo desde que me vio y después de eso transcurrió solo el verano.

Jacob y yo solíamos ir, como muchos otros jóvenes, al club de regatas en la villa próxima, puesto que en el pueblo no había mar. Allí Edward me miraba cuando me bañaba… Y lo hacia con amor.

Yo pretendía que Edward y papá se asociaran y que todo volviera a ser igual. Y así fue. Acepte lo que Edward me decía.

-¿No lo dudas, Bella?

-No

-Pero dices que no me amas.

De momento, no. Talvez después cuando nos hayamos casado, cuando tengamos una comunicación, cambie todo…

-Te quiero decir una cosa, Bella. Me caso contigo sin que me ames, me basta con amarte. Según se afirma el primer amor no se olvida nunca.

-Según, Edward. La verdad es que yo solo tuve a Jacob.

-¿Y lo amas todavía?

-Hay cosas que no se pueden borrar de un plumazo.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Me expongo a todo. Por ti me expongo a todo.

Aquel día nos despedimos dándonos la mano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, esto es solo una adaptación ya que la historia no es ****mía, ****es de la gran esritora Corín Tellado.**

**Capitulo 3**

No dije nada en casa. Vi el semblante de papá preocupado y a mi madre que intentaba tranquilizarlo. Yo no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer y sabia que Edward no se lo diría a papá hasta no estar convencido de que me casaría con el. Todo había quedado en suspenso.

Me acosté tarde para pensar en todo aquello, pero estaba decidida. Edward Cullen me provocaba un respeto tremendo, pero iba a casarme con el. Y que todo saliera como fuera. Mi despecho lo había convertido en una pura necesidad, aunque fuese una necesidad terrible.

Al día siguiente, tome mi cartera y me dirigí al estudio de Edward. Pero antes encontré a papá en el jardín y me pregunto adonde iba:

-Voy al estudio de Edward.

-¿Cómo?

-El tuyo esta cerrado. Lo vi ayer.

-Es momentáneo, todo se arreglara.

-Por mi no lo arregles, trabajare allí.

-Quisiera ayudarte.

-No, papá, no tienes que ayudarme. Estoy muy bien.

Y me fui a toda prisa…

Entre en el estudio. Todos me miraron. Todos intentaron ayudarme, pero cuando entro Edward me dejaron sola con rapidez, sentada en el taburete mirando al frente, donde tenía el lienzo donde yo debía trabajar.

Edward se apresuro a acercarse. Siempre lo vi bien vestido, aunque deportivo. Aquella mañana llevaba puesto un pantalón _beige_, una camisa amarilla y una chaqueta de ante abierta por ambos lados.

Se acerco a mi rápidamente.

-¿Vas a trabajar?

-Bueno, lo intentare.

-Ahora déjalo todo. Tenemos un bar en la primera planta. Si quieres, tomamos un café y halamos.

-¿Hay algo de que hablar?

-Pues claro. En la noche pensé mucho y quiero hablar sobre todo lo que me dijiste ayer, Bella.

-Voy contigo.

Lo seguí sin pensarlo. Se que nos siguieron muchos ojos, pero ya nadie ignoraba en la villa de Edward Cullen se había enamorado de la hija de su amigo Charlie.

Entramos en la cafetería. El edificio entero le pertenecía.

-Ya se que eres arquitecta-iba diciendo-, pero prefiero que ante todo seas una mujer. Te llevo bastantes años, Bella. Tengo 32 años.

-Bueno, tampoco son tantos. Mi padre le lleva 10 años a mi madre y son felices.

-Ciertamente. Es verdad. Yo me siento con ellos frecuentemente, tanto si van a cenar como al Club de Campo o a la villa próxima para bañarse en el Club Náutico. Tu madre nada divinamente. ¿Qué piensas del futuro, Bella?

-Lo que tú digas.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si.

-¿Por qué lo haces? El día que te dije que te quería, me rechazaste con frialdad…

-Había motivos. Ahora tengo otros.

-Me expongo, ¿sabes?

Desde ese momento, todo fue muy rápido. En pocos días, ya nadie ignoraba que Edward me cortejaba, que mis padres estaban de acuerdo, que Edward y mi padre se asociaban y que desaparecía la hipoteca de mi casa… ¿Podría todo eso darme vergüenza?

No yo iba a lo mío.

Cuado pensaba que Edward iba a ser mi marido me estremecía de angustia, pues no lo amaba. Y empezaba a repugnarme cuando me tomaba los dedos. Aun no me había besado. Me daba miedo que lo hiciera, y cuando uno de aquellos días Jacob me cito, no acudí a la cita.

Le dije a mi doncella que me disculpara. Me estuvo llamando día tras día, toda la semana, por eso cuando Edward me dijo:

-Nos casamos cuando gustes…

-Ya-le respondí.

-¿Ya? ¿Esta segura de eso?

-Si.

Y descendí del automóvil.

El lo hizo por el otro lado. Era noche cerrada. El me agarro por un brazo y me apretujo contra su cuerpo. Estuve a punto de echar a correr, pero no lo hice, y el, besándome en los labios, murmuro pegado a mi boca:

-Te haré feliz. Verás que te haré feliz.

Me beso de un modo tan intenso, que me quede inmóvil imaginando a Jacob besándome tantas veces…


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, esto es solo una adaptación ya que la historia no es ****mía, ****es de la gran escritora Corín Tellado.**

**Les quiero aclarar que esta historia es corta, calculo que van a ser como 6 capítulos yo que quisiera que estuviera muy larga pero lamentablemente no es mía es solo una adaptación.**

**Capitulo 4**

Todo era distinto. También Edward era diferente. Jacob era un hombre joven, de 27 años, abogado como su padre, de tez muy morena, ojos oscuros, alto y un poco musculoso, muy deportivo. Tal vez era el polo opuesto de Edward, por que este tenia la piel muy pálida. Con el pelo cobrizo y lo s ojos de un verde muy intenso, pero un hombre maduro, muy de este mundo, tal vez en el fondo, muy parecido a mi, terco, orgulloso, dispuesto a enamorarme, cosa muy difícil, pensaba yo…

Me separe de el aprisa y, sin decirle nada, entre por la pequeña puerta que se abría en una esquina del portón. Cerré con rapidez y eche a correr hacia la casa.

Mamá me dijo:

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Yo estaba roja, tal vez rabiosa, tal vez extrañada, tal vez confundida…

-Nada, mamá, nada.

-Te estamos esperando para comer.

-Pues no voy a hacerlo. Dile a Emily que me suba un vaso de leche.

-Pero, querida…

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Llegue a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama. Casi enseguida sonó el celular. Era el.

-Oye, no quise asustarte. Perdona que te haya besado así.

-No tiene importancia, Edward.

-Si la tiene. No me has contestado cuando quieres casarte.

-El sábado.

-¿El sábado? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si, quiero hacerlo ya.

Y cerré el celular…

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, papá.

-¿Saber que?

-Que me caso con Edward.

-Bueno. Oí que eran novios, pero según Emily, Jacob te ha llamado varias veces.

-Es muy joven para mi, papá.

-¿joven?

-Bueno, me voy a casar con Edward. Me di cuanta de que Jacob no es el hombre que amo realmente.

-¿Estas segura de que amas a Edward?

-Claro y quiero casarme con Edward, el sábado. No quiero una boda multitudinaria.

-Pero-añadió papá-¿esta segura de lo que dices?

Los convencí, porque estaban deseando que los convenciera. Ellos nunca sabrían que había escuchado aquella conversación.

Edward me llevo a su casa. Tenía piscina, cancha de tenis y un bosque enorme en las afueras del pueblo. Dentro había una sala, comedor y una cocina que se disimulaba tras un mueble. Me gusto aquella entrada y me extraño. Pensaba que Edward no tenía gustos refinados, pero me di cuenta de que la decoración era vanguardista y acogedora.

Subimos las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, allí había habitaciones y cuartos de baño, y salas de estar. El dormitorio de el era enorme. Con una ancha cama…

-Me gusta moverme con soltura-me dijo Edward, mientras me llevaba del brazo y me apretaba con los dedos suavemente.

Yo estaba a punto de estallar, pero afortunadamente, no lo hice. Almorcé con el y vi que tenia varios sirvientes. Un mayordomo encopetado, una doncella vestida de negro con un delantal plisado y cofia. En el jardín también había gente trabajando.

-¿Cuántos servidores tienes?-le pregunte por romper aquel silencio que surgía en ambos de vez en cuando.

-Seis. Y a todos los necesito. Cuando nos casemos, le diré a Berta que se prepare para ser tu doncella, si estas de acuerdo.

-Lo que tú digas.

Los días trascurrieron veloces y soporte los besos de Edward cada vez que nos separábamos. No era empalagoso, eso no. Apenas si me tocaba. La verdad es que Jacob me había tocado más que Edward.

Jacob seguía llamándome y un día se acerco a mi cuando me hallaba junto a mis amigas en una cafetería. Ya les había comunicado mi próxima boda.

-¡Que suerte!-decían algunas.

Y otra me dijo:

-Edward en un tipo interesante.

No me lo parecía, era muy inexpresivo.

Jacob se acerco al grupo y me dijo:

-¿Puedo hablarte?

-Puedes decir lo que sea dente de mis amigas.

-No, Bella, quiero hacerlo a solas.

Me separe un poco. Me agarro del brazo y me miro con firmeza.

-¿Es cierto que te vas a casar con Edward? Todo el mundo lo comenta.

-Es verdad.

-¿Pero estas loca?

-¿Por qué?

-Tú y yo nos hemos dado un tregua, no hemos cerrado nuestra relacion.

-Lo siento, Jacob, he reflexionado y he decidido mi futuro.

-Vas a arrepentirte. Edward es un hombre insensible. Es verdad que esta cargado de dinero, pero solo eso. No va a comprenderte, es inculto, no sabría de que hablar contigo y tendrás que soportarlo en la cama. Eso será muy duro para ti, Bella.

-¿Por qué duro?-exclame, cuando yo pensaba lo a ser mi marido.

-Te pesara tanto, que te divorciaras y volverás a mi, Bella.

Me separe de Jacob y volví a mi grupo. Lo deje plantado. Pienso que ni se dio cuenta de la humillación que se suponía el que lo dejara en medio de todas mis amigas…

No se como pude simular que no me había afectado la aproximación de Jacob, cuando estaba destrozada y pensando que tenia toda la razón. Pero no. Me casaría con Edward. Salvaría la situación de papá y, si no era feliz, pero para mí.

Cuando regrese esa noche, me encontré con Edward, que iba a cenar en casa.

-No sabía que estuvieras invitado.

-Tu padre me llamó.

-¿Y que quería mi padre de ti?

-Arreglar las cosas de la boda.

Yo sabía que Edward conocía la situación de papá y que casi todo estaba resuelto.

Cenamos, Edward decía que íbamos a vivir en su casa, y que yo aceptaba porque me había agradado mucho.

Aproveche para preguntarle:

-¿Quién la decoró?

-Yo.

Me quede asombrada…

Al terminar la cena, después de una velada casi agradable, acompañe a Edward hasta la salida. Me llevaba agarrada por los hombros. Cuando llegamos al portón nos detuvimos, bajó la mano hasta la cintura.

-Perdona que te bese, pero me gusta. Si hay algo en el mundo que me agrada es tu boca. Es preciosa.

Y me beso. Otra vez, de aquel modo absoluto, absorbente, casi morboso.

Cuando me solté intento mirarme a los ojos, pero yo miraba al suelo:

-Perdóname-dijo-, cuando te beso, me parece que te poseo. Perdona una vez mas, no quiero ofenderte ni pertúrbate.

Y me soltó.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a las que están siguiendo esta historia. Muchas gracias.**

**Quisiera que comentaran como les esta pareciendo esta adaptación.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, esto es solo una adaptación ya que la historia no es ****mía, ****es de la gran escritora Corín Tellado.**

**Capitulo 5**

Camine paso a paso hacia la casa. Papá estaba en la terraza y me senté junto a él.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir, Bella?

-¿Es que tengo algo que decirte?

-Te vas a casar con Edward.

-Claro, papá, lo sabes de sobra.

-¿Por que te casas?

-¡Que cosas tienes, papá! Por que estoy muy enamorada de el, es el hombre que me conviene y el hombre que me hará feliz.

-Jacob no deja de llamarte. Debes pensarlo bien.

Pobre papá. Me estaba aconsejando prudencia, aun sabiendo que si me casaba con Jacob todo se iría al traste; en cambio con Edward todo se resolvería en la intimidad, incluso sin que yo me enterara, porque papá pensaba que yo ignoraba su situación económica y sus problemas.

-Ya has oído a Edward, papá. Y no me hagas mas preguntas. Quiero una boda sin gente. Tal vez mamá espera que me case rodeada de amigos, no quiero a ninguno, tu, mamá y los mas allegados.

-La villa pensara que te casas demasiado pronto…

-No vivo con la villa, papá, he estudiado en Madrid, en mi facultad había muchos amigos como yo, gente que no vive pendiente de lo que piensan los demás.

Estaba mintiendo, por que mi recogimiento en Madrid era total, primero porque no me gustaba la frivolidad de mis amigos.

-Mi mente no tiene prejuicios-metía tambié reflexiva y moderna. Me he enamorado de Edward porque es el hombre mas positivo para mí.

-Pero-intervenía mamá-todo ha sido muy rápido.

-No tengo porque esperar. Quiero ser libre y con el lo seré de inmediato.

-Pero Jacob…

-Jacob es un niño bien, esta lleno de prejuicios. Nunca seria libre.

-Edward te lleva varios años.

-Mamá, por favor. Papá te lleva 10.

Y así de rápido fue la boda con Edward. Fui de blanco. Edward de etiqueta. Comimos en mi casa. Al anochecer, me cambie el traje y me puse uno de calle. Mi maleta ya estaba en el auto de Edward, y Edward vistió un traje _beige_ deportivo. Y nos despedimos de mamá y papá.

Yo iba encogida, me aterraba el instante de llegar al hotel, de subir en el ascensor, de meternos a la _suite…_ Me sentía agobiada y me vi como si fuera hacia el matadero. Pensé que había hecho la peor locura del mundo. Edward no me atraía y estaba segura de que se iba a acostar conmigo e iba a poseerme.

Yo era virgen, no me había acostado con Jacob. Cuando este quiso hacer el amor, me negué porque veía que vacilaba en la relación y no quería entregarme a le si no estaba segura de ser un día su esposa.

-Al despedirme de mamá, me dijo:

-Ojala seas muy feliz.

No tenia esperanzas de eso. Había hacho una boda por interés y despecho y llevaba el escarmiento en mi misma. Cuando pensaba que Edward se iba a acostar conmigo y me iba a tocar, a desnudar, me volvía loca de ira, pero aguantaba.

-Bueno-dijo Edward mientras ponía el auto en marcha-, ya esta. Ya somos marido y mujer… ¿estas contenta?

-Bueno, he hecho lo que quería, ¿no?

-Si, y aun me pregunto por que.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Y tu me preguntas eso, Edward?

-Pues si, como te preguntas porque he aceptado yo.

-No te entiendo, Edward.

-Ha sido una boda muy rápida. El ultimo año que te vi cuando, en tus vacaciones, te pedí relaciones,¿recuerdas? Te dije que te amaba, no lo abras olvidado… y un año después, me has mirado y me has sonreído.

-Edward ¿a que fin me preguntas eso?

Sonrío apenas.

-No te preocupes. Te estoy haciendo preguntas, las que quise hacerte desde el principio de nuestra relación.

El auto rodaba. Eran las 11 de la noche. Habíamos comido en casa suponía que iríamos al hotel.

-Vamos a parar –dijo rompiendo el silencio y mi pensamiento-en el hotel Mallorca, Bella.

-Como gustes-dije-, pero me extraña que hagas preguntas… ¿O es que son reproches?

-¡Que disparate! Me he casado contigo, porque lo quería. Que me ames o no, ya me lo dirás algún día.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo?

-Espero que si.

Y detuvo el auto.

-¿Vamos?

Y amablemente me agarro del brazo y les dio las maletas a los botones.

-Tengo reservada una _suite._

Entramos. Me dio paso y luego entro el portero y dejo las maletas.

-Buenas noches-dijo el botones-. Descansen ustedes.

Vi una puerta lateral y me pregunte a donde conducía, porque había otra que estaba claro que era el cuarto de baño.

-Bueno-dijo mirándome-, estarás cansada, ha sido un día muy ajetreado…

-Un poco, no demasiado.

Y abrió una puerta.

-Esta es tu habitación…

-Pensé que seria esta.

-Tenemos una cada uno y espero que descanses tranquilamente.

-Pero, Edward, no te comprendo.

-Ya lo entenderás. Te amo mucho y te lo dije hace mucho tiempo. Yo no soy de esos seres que cambian de sentimientos cada semana. Tego 32 años. Quiero ganar tu amor, Bella, y lo quiero ganar honestamente. En modo alguno quiero violentarte y si hoy me acostara en esa cama contigo y te quitara una de las prendas del cuerpo, seria como violarte… No voy por ese camino. Quiero una mujer para formar una familia, tener hijos con ella, pero no voy a tener hijos forzando una relación sentimental que aun no esta en tu mente… Si quieres continuo, pero me parece que con esto puedes entenderlo todo.

Me quede muy sorprendida. No le dije nada, y el espero unos minutos. Al cabo de ellos, cerró la puerta y me vi sola en un cuarto desconocido

No me desnude enseguida. Me senté en el borde de la cama. Acababa de casarme y estaba sola sin mi marido.

Le agradecí que no me violentara, pero también pensé que era demasiado leal para que lo considerara un pobre diablo cargado de dinero. Por que eso era lo que yo pensaba de Edward Cullen. Lo que sabía por mi padre es que había llegado a la villa con su padre, y este era un gran contratista. Lo que había estudiado no lo sabia. El contratista empezó a levantar edificios por la villa y alrededores, a vender urbanizaciones y a hacerse rico. Cuando falleció, el dinero ya era de Edward y este era el hombre mas admirado de la villa y de muchas personas cercanas. Si era generoso, noble, sincero y caballero, yo no lo ignoraba. Nunca le había prestado atención. La primera vez que hable con Edward fue aquella noche en un baile del Club de Campo, y solo por despecho me case con el. Por librar a mi padre de la miseria y de la vergüenza, y me di cuenta una vez mas que el dinero proporcionaba poder.

Me desvestí y puse la ropa que me había comprado mi madre para estrenar precisamente en mi noche de bodas.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció este capitulo.<strong>

**Tengo que admitir que quiero un hombre como Edward ¿Y ustedes?**

**Espero que les haya gustado .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, esto es solo una adaptación ya que la historia no es ****mía, ****es de la gran escritora Corín Tellado.**

**Capitulo 6**

Dormí mal y soñé con barbaridades…

Pensé que tres días después, o seis o los que fueran, Edward haría la función de esposo apasionado, pero una vez mas me equivoque con el. Aquel mes fuera de la villa se comporto como un caballero. Era educado, amable, correcto bastante más que mi ex novio. Me admiró su forma de tratarme, su elegancia para comer, para frecuentar hoteles de cinco estrellas. Viajamos por casi toda España.

Al regresar a la villa, Edward todavía no había pedido aun ejercer su condición de esposo. Era mi amigo, si, pero no se le había ocurrido ni siquiera rozarme.

Yo recordaba los besos que de novio me había dado, largos, diferentes, pero ahora me besaba la mano, la mejilla, era amable, lo mas correcto que yo había conocido y me daba rabia, una sorda rabia oculta que me humillaba ante mi misma…¿Es que no era lo bastante bella, lo bastante seductora, lo bastante joven como para que Edward saltara por encima de toda condición y me poseyera como haría cualquier hombre en su lugar?

Pues no. Nadie diría que aquel caballero que era tan amable conmigo, me amara con pasión. Llegue a pensar que Edward necesitaba una esposa joven, bella y distinguida para mostrársela al mundo.

Un día, encontramos a un hombre que, al parecer, era amigo de mi esposo. Lo saludo amablemente y me miro con curiosidad.

-Es mi esposa-comento Edward.

Cuando nos separamos, Edward dijo:

-Apuesto a que le roe la envidia…

-¿Pero por que?

-Porque tengo a una esposa joven y hermosa, y el tiene un vejestorio del que hubiera deseado deshacerse. Pero la vida y la sociedad le impiden hacerlo. Jessica, la mujer de Mike, tiene mucho dinero, pero es muy fea y además mayor. Mike es un hombre encantador, pero se ha equivocado…

-¿En que, Edward?

-Se ha equivocado con el dinero... Pensó que tendría la felicidad con el, pero la esposa no es la mujer que el hubiera querido ni hubiese merecido.

-¿Tu le das mucha importancia al dinero, Edward?

-La que tiene. Nada más. Y eso tu lo sabes, Bella querida.

-Lo dices por mi padre.

-Escucha-y su semblante se puso serio-. Tu padre y yo somos amigos. Aunque no sea nada mas que por la alegría que se llevo cuando se entero que nos casábamos, me bastaría para considéralo…No conocí a mi madre, y la tuya es la dama que hubiera querido tener como progenitora… ¿Vas comprendiendo, Bella?

-No eres fácil de comprender, Edward. Eres confuso, extraño…y aun me pregunto tras un mes de vivir junto a mí, por que te has casado conmigo.

-Porque te amo. Jamás deseé a nadie como a ti. No soy un hombre se mujeres. El día que te vi por primera vez y pregunte quien eras, supe que nunca dejaría de amarte, por eso quizás acepte casarme contigo, sabiendo que tardarías en quererme.

-Pero tienes esperanzas de que algún día te quiera.

-Si. Es a lo que aspiro. Y el día que tenga un hijo tuyo, te aseguro que será la alegría más grande de mi vida.

Aquella conversación era como las que teníamos a menudo, vaga, confusa, casi incoherente. Todo quedaba como en el aire. Si un día Edward me dijera: "¿Me permites pasar a tu cuarto?" Yo le hubiera dicho que si, ¿Por qué no?

Me di cuenta ese día de que me interesaba conocerlo como hombre, así, ni mas ni menos. Y decidí que cuando estuviéramos viviendo en su casa, que seria tan mía como la de el, trataría de seducirlo.

Llegamos dos días después. A papá la había llamado Edward, así que estaban los dos esperándonos en la casa de mi marido.

Mamá me abrazó muy fuerte y me pregunto al oído:

-¿Eres feliz?

-Si, mamá.

Y no sabia ni lo que decía. Me había entretenido, se me había pasado el mes rápido, no sabia si era el afán, o deseo de conocer íntimamente al hombre que se había mantenido a mi lado amable y educado, pero no apasionado. Edward me besaba de vez en cuando, me agarraba por la cintura, me apretaba contra su cuerpo…

También papá me besó y me abrazo mucho. Cenaron con nosotros y nos atendió el servicio que había en la casa de Edward. Allí todo era exquisito.

Durante Aquila cena me di cuenta de que no era la primera vez que papá y mamá se sentaban a la mesa de Edward.

Al despedirse, mamá me dijo:

-Ahí te quedas, querida, muy bien acompañada y muy bien servida.

Entonces le pregunte en voz baja:

-Has venido muchas veces ¿ verdad?

-Muchas, tu padre siempre ha sido amigo de Edward. Ahora son socios, ya te lo diría el, también te dirá que ha levantado la hipoteca que pesaba sobre nuestra casa.

No le dije nada que sabia que tenía esa hipoteca. Me conformaba con reconocer que Edward había salvado la situación de papá y evitado la vergüenza de la ruina.

En el fondo, se lo agradecí mucho más de lo que nadie puede suponer…

Nos quedamos solos y pasamos al salón. Era una preciosa pieza y desde esta se veía todo el resto de la planta; el comedor, la salita, incluso la puerta que conducía a la cocina, la única puerta con una especie de arco.

Edward s sentó en el sofá a fumar su pipa, y yo, como si no me diera cuenta de que había mas sillones y mas sofás, me senté a su lado. Y como el que no quiere, le dije con voz insinuante…

-No tienes cigarrillos, ¿verdad?

El me miro asombrado. Estaba muy cerca de mí.

-¿Pero tu fumas?

-No, pero hay que entretenerse.

-Si quieres hablamos.

-¿De que quieres hablar, Edward?

-De nosotros. Estamos viviendo un extraño pasaje que tiene sus emociones.

Me agarre de su brazo con ambas manos. Cualquier otro hombre hubiera cedido, pero Edward sacudió la pipa en la mesa próxima en el cenicero y la dejo allí. Después me miró, y muy despacio aflojó mis manos, que apretaban su brazo. Lo mire desconcertada, y al encontrarnos los ojos, dijo en voz extraña, como si besaras cada silaba:

-¿Es que me amas?

-Pero, Edward…

-Dime ¿tu me amas?

-No lo sé.

-Quiero que sea sincera. El hecho de que prefieras una situación pasional, sin sentimiento, me ofendería.

Me tensé. Claro, yo era solo una niña comparado con su experiencia.

-Nunca más intentes seducirme, Bella. El día que me digas sinceramente que me necesitas en tu cama y en tu vida me tendrás; mientras tanto, no. Ya se que te conformaría con un amor disfrazado, quiero decir, una cesación sexual, sin amor. El hombre siempre es el seductor, como la mujer por supuesto, y a veces no hace falta que haya sentimiento entre la pareja, basta el deseo…

-Me estas ofendiendo, Edward.

-No. Quiero que seas tan sincera como yo. Y aunque eres mucho mas joven, tienes que entender que para tener una mujer la puedo encontrar en cualquier parte. Hermosa, seductora, elegante, como tu. Pero lo que no voy a tener nunca es a una mujer que solo desee que la haga feliz en la cama.

-¿Y que espera de mi, Edward? Dímelo con franqueza.

-El día que me digas que me amas, sabre que es cierto, porque talvez no tengas la necesidad de decírmelo. Me bastara verte junto a mi. Ahora, en cambio, estas deseando romper una barrera, estas siendo una mujer cualquiera, que desea al hombre ¿Tú me deseas, Bella?

-No, pero me gustaría conocerte, y lo digo con la misma sinceridad que tu…

-Pues no. Así no. Me case contigo porque entendí que ibas a aprender a amarme, pero sin amor, un día te preguntare, ¿quieres que nos divorciemos de mutuo acuerdo?

-Pues vamos, ¿a que punto llegas tu?

-Has sido una novia de tres años…

-Y te preguntas que si soy virgen…

-No. Te equivocas. No me importa que seas virgen. Porque tu vida junto ami se ciñe al día que nos hicimos novios. Lo de atrás me tiene sin cuidado. Pero se muy bien que el primer amor no se olvida. Y mientras quieras hacerle daño a Jacob Black, estarás amándolo sin remedio.

De repente me di cuenta, al oír aquel nombre, de que me había olvidado de el…Me di cuenta de que Jacob había sido para mi aquel amigo de la juventud que lleno los huecos de mi vida, pero solo eso. Pero no me dio la gana reconocerlo frente a Edward, así que solté su brazo, me puse de pie y dije:

-Buenas noches, Edward.

Se levanto de golpe y me beso de aquel modo… Cuando el me besaba aunque nunca se acostara conmigo, me estremecía de pies a cabeza. Me soltó y le dije con ironía:

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, querida.

Y así trascurrió bastante tiempo. Poco a poco se iba derrumbando mi despecho.


End file.
